Legend of Zelda: Four Stone
by Mr. Sora Majiggers
Summary: REWRITTEN! What if there was a little problem when sealing the four sword? And that a certain shadow was running loose causing havoc and mayhem. And a single stone was the cause of it all. Please read and find out! :T
1. Prolog: Destiny and Sacrifice

Prolog: Destiny and Sacrifice

I own nothing!...well except for this stick! :3 First fanfic so please be gentle. I only own Prism and other characters that weren't in Zelda.

_Wailing and groaning the young mother-to-be pushed with all her might. _

_"Harder milady, you must try harder!" The young maid pleaded with her mistress. _

_"It's no good Mary she's already lost too much blood." The nurse maid sighed sadly._

_She herself had been at her birth of the maiden that lay before her and was saddened to be present at her untimely death as well. She stared down at the distressed visage of the queen. _

_Sweat glistened on her noble face. Deep brown eyes, filled with pain, were blood shot as she pushed harder. Rich dark brown hair lay matted upon her head and her crown lay off to the side forgotten. She gave a large cry and was echoed by her first child._

_The young maid beamed, "a beautiful baby girl your highness." _

_However the older nurse was not as satisfied. "Keep pushing your near the end I'm sure of it!" _

_With her last ounce of strength she gave a final push and a second cry was heard._

~Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone ~

_Pacing a hole into the floor the ruler of the great kingdom of Celion was a nervous wreck. _

_"Sire I'm sure she'll be just fine, give her some time." The Kings most trusted advisor stated with earnest. _

_King Matthew's blue eye's glistened with unshed tears. Looking down sadly, they were covered by his long blond bangs as he gazed at the floor. _

_"It's been hours Alucio, and I can't stand to see her in so much pain." _

_Just as he had uttered these words, the door burst opened to reveal the nurse maid, Mary._

_"She has given birth to twins Sire. Two healthy baby girls." _

_Smiling with relief he rushed into the room and immediately to the side of his wife. _

_"Seraphine dear, I'm so proud of y-…what's wrong?" _

_It took one look at Seraphine's pale face to learn that something was seriously wrong._

_She held out the two girls in her arms. Gazing into her child's faces she was shocked to find they had already opened their eyes. She smiled weakly at her husband and then her first child. _

_"I shall call you crystal for you share the same crystal blue eyes of your father. Sharp, yet soft and they pierce the soul. She gazed at her second child and gasped._

_From this child radiated a certain light and hope that she had never felt before. Despair immediately left leaving a satisfied feeling as she gazed into her second daughters chocolate brown eyes. The eyes they both shared. They seemed to reflect many emotions and revealed the kind gentle soul within._

_"I shall call this one Prism for out of this soul radiates the colors and feelings that dwell within and reveal what is hidden." She smiled at her husband. _

_"I am satisfied with this dear, and this is all I need." _

_Matthew looked up with questioning eyes at the older maid who simply shook her head sadly, and gestured to all the bloodied rags. His eyes widened and he turned back to his wife squeezing her arm encouragingly. _

_"My love please don't say such things you…" his chocked voice was silenced by a finger to his lips._

_Seraphine smiled weakly and held out her treasures. Matthew carefully picked each up and cradled them in the crook of his arms. Lowering herself gently she smiled at everyone in the room and her eyes rested finally on her children._

_"Take care of them for me and may God bless them as he has blessed me. My lot in life has been bountiful and I pray that theirs, along with yours, is as well. I love and thank you all for all of your help." _

_With this she drifted to sleep. The maid laid the children next to her and left Matthew to watch over his wife. That night wailing was heard once again throughout the castle but not from the young mother who had been laid peacefully to sleep for eternity, a small smile gracing her lips. The children however were unaware of the sorrow and slept on through the night._

So what do you guys think? I'm new to all this so criticism is very welcome! Of course you all know who's in the next chapter! :3 Anyway please review when done I'll gives you muffins! *holds up muffins*


	2. Sealed Four Sword

First Chapter: Sealed Four Sword

And now we actually have Link! :3 I own nothing!

After countless battles, sleepless nights and quarrelsome copies you'd think a twelve-year-old hero would want to end it all. However, that isn't how he felt at all. Link, or Green as the others called him, gazed sadly at the pedestal before him then back at his comrades.

Blue, as usual, was ranting and raving about how annoying Red was, and how much better he was then Vio. Red was sobbing in a corner with Vio at his side. Vio was attempting to comfort him and scold Blue at the same time. The maidens across from Link conversed quietly preparing the ritual to seal the Four Sword once more.

For some unknown reason unshed tears appeared in the youth's eyes. He remembered all the great times he had shared with his clones. He had always been an only child, but after hanging with the others for so long, they were all practically brothers.

Turning slightly away from the group to protect his masculinity, he rubbed the tears away in frustration. He stiffened and turned when he felt a soft touch upon his shoulder. His child hood friend, and the princess of Hyrule, stood with her hand resting on his shoulder. Zelda smiled softly and nodded her head toward the pedestal. This small gesture told Link all he needed to know. Wiping the rest of his tears way he put on his trade mark grin and turned toward his friends.

"Alright you guys, quite fighting for five seconds and listen up!"

The others stopped immediately and turned toward him.

The princess took a step forward and kindly gazed down at the boys. "It is now time to seal the Four Sword once more. I can't tell you how indebted we all are to you, and we will miss you greatly." With this statement said all the maidens bowed.

"Oh you don't have to do that!" blushing bashfully, Green cried waving his arms.

"We had tons of fun defeating the bad guys and saving Hyrule!" Red added enthusiastically.

"You mean I defeated the bad guys, and save your butts along with Hyrule." Blue stuck a pose smirking.

Vio slapped him in the back of the head sending Blue face first into the dirt. Placing one foot on Blue's back looking down, and then back at the maidens.

Vio smirked, "Please ignore Blue ladies, he's constantly in denial."

He gazed down at said blond, "As I recall you once threw Red into the monster's path screaming take him instead and spare me." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as the other growled angrily.

Pushing Vio off, a beet red Blue jumped to his feet. "Hey, that never happened! And even if it did I would have taken one for the team. He's dead weight anyway!" Blue jabbed a finger in Red's direction accusingly.

Red's lip began to quiver and he whimpered as he turned to look at the others, "Is it true guy's? Am I really...dead weight!"

The maidens all gasped as tears fell down Red's face and ran to his aid. "Aww Red don't cry sweat heart!" they coed as they dried his tears and hugged him.

Blue just scoffed and turned away in disgust, "Little brat," he hissed under his breath.

A sound was heard from a dark corner where the ceremonial offerings were placed. Curious Blue crept closer to see what it was.

He jumped when a mocking voice stated, "As I recall Blue, you did in fact throw Red into harm's way and then you cowered in a corner for the rest of the fight."

Blue twisted back around and pointed accusingly at the corner. "Who the hell invited you Shadow? Why do you always have to be so creepy for!"

Shaking his head in mock shame a fifth Link emerged from the shadows. Unlike the others who had golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes his hair was raven black. His eyes were ruby red and glowed with a powerful presence.

"Can't I come to see my friend's own departure?" he chuckled as he bit into some fruit.

Smiling Vio rolled his eyes at the other, "why are you really hear Shadow?"

Shrugging Vio took another bite. "I was hungry for food, didn't want to pay for it and here I am."

It was Green's turn to roll his eyes. He still couldn't believe they had convinced Shadow to join their cause and actually make him a being of the light. He not only helped them take down Vaati and Ganon, he also helped rebuild Hyrule. And now he was one of their closest friends. Of course that didn't stop Shadow from being his mysterious creepy self.

"Shadow, you came for us not the food didn't you? You actually care for us!" Red gleefully tackled Shadow and they both fell down. The room erupted with laughter. Particularly because Shadow was having a hard time prying Red off.

Zelda watched the display and smiled sadly. She didn't want the boys to leave but she knew it had to be done, and it had to be now. Clearing her throat she interrupted them and spoke once more.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we are already behind schedule and we must do this as soon as possible."

She winced at the sudden change of demeanor in the room. The maidens stiffly went back to their positions as the boys stole nervous glances at each other. Even Shadow ceased eating and solemnly stood off to the side, his face unreadable. She sadly stepped into her position and let her gaze fall on Link.

Green turned slowly and rubbed the back of his head absently while glancing at the floor. "Um, listen, it was great having you guys to help me save everyone and stuff…" he glanced up blushing furiously and found the others in a similar state.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't…" blue searched for the right words but Vio interjected.

"A total disaster?"

All three smirked at each other the heaviness of the room lifting a bit. A sniff was heard and all looked to find Red whose eyes were streaming with tears.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" he hiccupped and dived at the three knocking them all over.

Laughing they all hugged not caring about what anyone thought anymore. They only cared that they would not see each other again. Red look around for a second and his eyes landed on Shadow who looked at him in question. Smiling he held out his hand to Shadow who surprisingly took it. Red yanked him toward the group and taking full advantage of Shadow's surprise, he wrapped an arm around him as well including him in the group hug.

"Can't leave you out of the group hug Shadow!" he beamed as Shadow squawked blushing madly at the unfamiliar touch.

The moment lasted for about a second longer and they all sprang away from each other holding a blush and a small smile on their face.

"See you all later guys..it's been great fighting alongside you." Green replied and held his hand out.

"Like wise." Vio stated shaking his hand along with everyone else's.

"I guess you're not all total losses after all." Blue said smirking and Red hugged everyone a final time.

Vio tuned to Shadow and shook his hand as well. "Bye Shadow, have a nice life in the light."

Shadow smirked though sadness, or something close to it, was evident in his eyes. Shrugging Shadow took his hand, "I don't know I might just try to revive Ganon or Vaati."

Vio shook his head. "I doubt it after all you've changed a lot and you have Green here to keep you in line."

They all smiled at each other and took their places. Green felt his throat tighten as he unsheathed the Four Sword and hovered over the pedestal. Tears threatened to fall as he slowly pushed it in. Suddenly feeling heavy he slowly sank to his knees clutching the sword for support. As he heard the maidens sing the prayer of sealing he let the tears flow, crying freely.

Red immediately started sobbing and with a chocked voice cried, "I'm really gonna miss you."

He was joined by Blue who was still fighting his tears though they were falling. Running out of position he hugged Red. "I take back everything I said about you."

Green jumped to his feet and joined the hug as well. "I never wanted to say this before but I actually kinda, sorta like you guys, you're like brothers to me!"

All wept loudly while clinging onto each other. Vio gazed sadly as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as well. He knew the prayer was coming to the end so he wiped his eyes and closed them tightly expecting to feel the effects soon enough.

There was a long silent pause or would have been had it not been for the boy's making a scene.

Vio's eyes widened and a smile grew as he looked as his body and patted his tunic checking if I was real. He found he was still wearing violet and the others were the same as well.

"Link?" Zelda said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that the others were still here.

However, they kept crying holding on as if their life depended on it.

"Link, seriously pay attention." Vio exclaimed excitedly as he tugged on the Green clad boy. He was surprised when Green brushed away.

"Leave us alone Vio can't you see we're having a moment?" he cried as he continued to sob, hysterically.

The violet clad link rolled his eyes and Shadow sauntered over and wrapped an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah Vio let them have their moment." He smirked as the others slowly looked around with blood shot eyes.

"Wait…Zelda…their still here what does that mean?" Green asked rubbing away the tears.

Zelda smiled, "It seems the goddesses have seen it fit to allow you to stay as you are. Congratulations."

Green and Blue froze and looked from the giggling faces of the maidens to Vio and Shadow who simply looked smug.

"Uh, I know that," Blue replied quickly straightening himself out quickly stepping away from the others fixing his hat.

"Yeah, um I was just comforting Red….that's all it was!" Green cleared his throat straightening his tunic.

Vio rolled his eyes, "Yes, and that is why you clung to Green and Red so tightly Blue, and Green with that wailing of yours."

Both flushed deeply and avoided the contact with each other. Red simply smiled, "Aww its okay Blue and Green were only showing how much they care for each other, along with you, Vio, and I!"

Vio smiled and leaned closer toward Blue and Green, "Aww is that true Green and Blue to you care for me?"

Both boys protested and stuttered as their faces grew even redder.

"Son, why can't you admit you care for them?" Link turned and ran toward his father a knight of Hyrule who was given the order to watch over the ceremony.

Ignoring his question Green said, "Hey dad is it okay if they stay with us along with Shadow?"

Link's father's brow furrowed as he pretended to be deep in thought and then chuckled, "Alright but just as long as you all do your chores."

Green cheered and turned toward the others who were in awe.

A small smile brightened Vio's face, "Wow, we actually have a father now…a family now."

"CHORES!" was what Blue shouted already angry about the arrangement.

"Daddy!" was what Red cheered as he circled the group and hugged his new father.

"So now I'm related to you fools!" Shadow's eye twitched but he still looked rather pleased as well.

Exiting the sanctuary Green pulled all three boys to the side.

"Okay we all agree that what we just did doesn't leave the Sanctuary."

All nodded blushing about the un-heroic display just witnessed. A voice from behind them interrupted their thoughts.

"Yeah, I mean you already embarrassed yourselves enough in front of the maidens as well as the future queen of Hyrule. I think you've had enough embarrassment for one lifetime."

Shadow chuckled at their shocked faces and followed the rest of the maidens out. Not before calling out, "Hey "Dad" what's for dinner I'm starving!"

Green's head snapped up as he whispered worriedly, "You don't think he's gonna tell them do you?"

The others look horrified at the idea and bolted outside. "SHADOW, GET BACK HERE!" echoed throughout the sanctuary.

~So what do you think? Any suggestions just tell me! Please read and review. Next chapter we get to meet the new characters! ^ ^


	3. The purposal

Four Sword

Ugh yes it's been a super long time and I'm really sorry. I've altered the other two chapters accordingly and made them easier to read. Sorry about that and I hope you enjoy the story. ^ ^

_Two years after the sealing of Vaati…_

King Matthew wiped his brow with a handkerchief and gazed up at the blue sky. For diplomatic reasons, he had been traveling throughout his kingdom. He was nearing the border of a neighboring kingdom, Termina, and it had already been a little more than a month. In truth it would have only taken a couple of weeks to reach the border of the other country, but he had taken detours to the surrounding villages to check on their progress. Weird occurrences were taking place throughout the kingdom. It had been a while since he had been out of the castle.

'_The kingdom of Celion is certainly a large country.'_ He thought to himself as his eyes swept the endless fields and lush forests bordering the shifting waves of grass.

His thoughts stalled momentarily as he thought of his daughters. He had been worried to leave the kingdom in the care of the twins. He had been sure that Crystal, his oldest, would be the best to the job. However, after spending a lot of time thinking he decided that he had to check up on his daughter. His gaze fell once more to his eldest child and heir to the throne, Anthony.

Feeling his father's gaze upon him, the teen's blue eyes snapped up to meet the Kings dead on. Anthony had noticed his father was distant and he even knew the reason behind it.

"Yes? What is it father?" Anthony asked as put down the map he had been examining.

His father couldn't help but smile as he shifted in his seat to fully face his son. His aim had been to present his son to the neighboring country, but having him check up on the kingdom was far more important.

'_Besides it won't take so long for a single rider to reach the castle and he might catch up to us in time.' _

With this thought he said, "Anthony…would you mind going back and checking up on Crystal and Prism? We've been out here for a little over a month and we haven't received a letter or even a hint of what's going on. I'm not questioning Crystal's leadership skills…however…" He broke off, gaze staring at the field once more.

"You can't help but worry." Anthony added with a smile, which his father wearily returned.

His father was a great king, but he was an even greater father. He cared deeply for his children, and did his best to take care of them as a single parent. He hadn't been able to take another queen after their mother had died and it didn't seem like anyone could take her place in his heart. His priority was his children and his kingdom and it was no wonder he would want him to check up on both.

"You know me too well son. I know I promised to show the other kingdom's the future heir to the throne of Celion. But as you said….I fear that something is amiss with your sisters and it shouldn't take too long for you to catch up."

Anthony nodded, "Of course father, your will is law and I was worried about them as well."

His father nodded and smiled gently down at his nineteen year old son. "I'll tell the others to prepare your horse." He squeezed his shoulder gently and turned back gazing down at the maps.

Anthony bowed and made his way to the stalls. As he brushed his mare, Sera, he let his mind wander. Wander back to the time where he had been watching over his sisters and gazing into the eyes of each. His young sister's who had only just turned fourteen.

His eyes fluttered shut as a particular memory flashed and came to life behind his eyelids.

_Seven years earlier…._

_A twelve year old Anthony ran through the castle wielding his wooden sword proudly. It was around the time he was supposed to train with the knights and he was really excited. What excited him even more was the fact that his sisters would be there when he received his first real sword. He turned his gaze and found that the head knight, Leon, was introducing his son James to his siblings. He continued to hide behind the pillar, a small smile on his face, as he watched the exchange. _

"_This is my son James your highnesses. Since you're all around the same age, I thought it appropriate to introduce you to your personal knight." On cue the seven year old boy stumbled with his manners and bowed awkwardly._

"_I-It's nice to meet you!" His father chuckled behind him and laid an encouraging hand on his head. _

_Prism seemed to be bursting with excitement at having met a new playmate. _

_Her sister however, merely inclined her head and stated graciously, "It's a pleasure to meet you James." She raised her eyes and smiled pleasantly as the blush on James face grew. _

_Prism trotted forward and peered at James curiously, "If you're a knight does that mean you can teach me how to use a sword? Father won't teach me." She pouted but laughed as Leon ruffled her hair playfully._

_James wasn't sure how to take the statement, and seemed to be startled by the fact that the other had addressed him so differently. _

"_Princess it is unbecoming of you to learn something such as that. But if you're that adamant about it…we'll start in a couple of days. That's if his highness gives us permission to do so."_

_Prism sighed and Leon couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Crystal gave her sister an incredulous look, and straightened her already immaculately pressed dress. Leon was still amazed at how truly different the sisters were. Crystal already had the look and feel of a princess way beyond her years. Prism acted as if anyone and everyone was her equal, and that there wasn't anything special about her lineage at all. In short, he didn't know which he preferred. The elegance and mystery of Crystal, or the charming nature and energy of Prism. He decided he would dwell on this thought later and made his way out of the courtyard._

"_I'll leave you three alone to become better acquainted with each other. I need to go find Prince Anthony for his lesson." He threw over his shoulder as he walked toward the castle. _

_Anthony thought of relinquishing his clever hiding spot but was stopped short when the three children began conversing. _

"_Isn't this great Crystal! Now we have someone our age besides ourselves to play with! You know how busy brother gets at times." Prism exclaimed, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with mirth._

_Crystal's eyes shifted toward the retreating figure and then back at James. Her calculating blue eyes swept over his form taking in the rough attire of the boy. He stiffened slightly under her gaze, emerald green eyes stared back confused. When had her gaze become so condescending and cold? Finally ending on the boy's face and jet black hair she wrinkled her nose and averted her gaze._

"_Play? Playing is not something a princess takes part in Prism. Especially not with the likes of him." She stated coldly, shifting her cold blue eyes between the two._

_Prism saw how James winced at such treatment and frowned at her older sister. "Crystal…you've never spoken like this to anyone before…what's wrong? Don't you know that's not nice?" _

_Crystal scoffed and gave her sibling a tight lipped smile. "Well I guess it's about time I do, and I don't see why you're not doing the same. After all they are just subjects after all."_

"_B-but I thoug-" James timidly began but was cut off when the icy gaze was brought back to him. _

"_You thought wrong knave. Come Prism we've got to get to our studies." She sniffed and full out glared at James._

_Prism gasped in disbelief and stood so that she was near James. She clasped his hand and didn't let go even when the other made to rip his hand from hers._

"_I don't see them as subjects Crystal. I see them as friends and its mean to talk to them that way. You always talk about manners but you're being rude yourself." _

_The disbelief on Crystal's face was evident because Prism had always sided with her sister. This was the first time they had known a commoner their own age, and they were completely opposite in their feelings. Prism's resolve faltered when she saw the look of rage on her sister's face but clasped James's hand all the more. In her heart this felt right, and she would not side with her sister. It hurt her to do this but she held onto the other trembling._

_Furious with her sister, Crystal glared. Before she could say another word a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around. She peered up in shock to find her mentor and advisor to the king, Alucio. He peered down at her with his piercing grey eyes. He was dressed in the pristine robes of the elders, beard immaculately trimmed as always, and his face held a solemn, thoughtful gaze. _

"_Crystal dear, do not argue over such trivial matters with them. They will never understand such logic at such a young age, and remember that you are special my dear." He spared a passing glace at James and inclined his head at Prism before turning and walking toward the castle._

_Crystal's chillingly pleasant smile returned as she turned and curtsied. _

"_I will take my leave now sister. It's regrettable that you will not join me…but I guess you never really did understand me, did you?" With that thought hanging in the air, an unreadable expression on her face, Crystal turned on her heel and chased after the elder. _

_From his spot behind the pillar Anthony gazed at the retreating form of his sister and back at Prism and James. He had never seen Crystal act in such a way, and was shocked. He turned once more to find Prism looking down, a remorseful look on her face. He had never noticed how different the two of his sisters were. His sword fell to his side, forgotten as he stared off at the two, completely lost in his thoughts._

Anthony finally broke from his thoughts when he felt his mare nuzzle his shoulder affectionately. He smiled to himself and rubbed her nose gently. He had to hurry if he wanted to get started before nightfall. He moved with a sense of urgency as he gathered his things. If his memories held any truth, the kingdom was in grave danger. His bright blue eyes narrowed as he looked at his appearance in the reflection of the river. They were the same eyes he shared with his father…and with his sister.

'_Why…why have I always hated my own gaze…lately…they reflect feelings that aren't my own.'_

They held the same look of his sister at times. It was a gaze that could pierce your soul and find out every single detail, and the one that haunted his days and nights. He knew it had been a mistake to leave Crystal in charge. And he just hoped he wasn't too late.

~ Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone Four Stone ~

A hooded figure swept gracefully through the hidden halls of the castle. The clipped sound of boots rang on the stones as the figure turned the corner and entered a dark room. In the dimly lit room there silently sat five hooded figures. The one closest to the door turned and took off his hood. Alucio smiled graciously at Crystal and gestured toward one of the remaining seat at the rounded table.

"Princess Crystal, so kind of you to join us." The others silently rose in respect of their ruler.

Inclining her head and pulling back the hood, Crystal's expression was empty as she took her seat and her gaze swept to all the hidden faces. She finally set her gaze on the one closest to her and nodded in his direction.

"Thank you Alucio, and thank you all for coming."

She smiled a smile that held no warmth to the others. The figures managed to reveal their faces. All the robes were identical except for the color of the insignia.

Before Alucio could even speak, the one bearing the red insignia stood. He was a daunting figure, well built and a head full of fiery red hair. His black eyes seem to pull and tug the soul into their dark depths. He swept his hand across the room in one fluid motion and immediately the torches on the wall blazed to life. The room was illuminated by their light and everyone's face could be clearly seen.

"There we are! No need to hide in the dark like a couple of thieves." He bellowed as he looked casually behind himself to a corner of the room shrouded in darkness. "Although, a couple of us prefer to hide so disgracefully."

"Now Castor there is no need to get all heated up over nothing!" A middle aged man stated, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth. He held the blue insignia upon his chest and he rose putting a hand on the other's shoulder.

Caspian was of medium build, and of average height. His long, light brown hair was braided and reached down to his lower back. His tan hand was shaken off by the other and despite all that he chuckled and returned to his seat.

Castor glared down at the leader of the village by the Sea. "Well, I guess you aren't at all curious as to why we are brought here? As you can see only Crystal is present…and forcing us to be present at a time when the King and Prince are absent…not even her highness Prism is present."

Alucio gave Castor a look of disbelief. "Castor! I would have hoped you would have more respect for th-"

"No no…he's right. I too would like to know why you've asked us to come here." A pale, elegant platinum blond added from his seat, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Alucio's pale visage colored slightly as he turned a glare in the Wind leader's direction.

"It is quite alright Alucio. They have a right to know why we summoned them here." The young princess added airily.

She turned her gaze to another male with dazzling green eyes. He sat at her right, and leaned in curiously.

"Princess…please…what is this about?" The brunette with the emerald eyes wanted so very much to see her smile as she had so long ago. When she had been with her sister but now the blue eyes that held so much life, were dead.

She stiffened as his hand subconsciously floated toward her own, and she straightened and turned her gaze to the others. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you all…but I have important things to discuss."

With these words, Antaeus was shaken out of his thoughts. The earth leader frowned, green eyes flashing with an unknown expression as he pulled back his hand. _'I could have sworn I saw…something…that glimmer of purple…was that there before?' _He shook the thought off and turned his attention back to his ruler.

Alucio frowned but bit his tongue and returned to his seat. Her blue eyes once again searched each face of the leaders and she raised an eyebrow.

"There are seven leaders in number but why have only six attended?"

Giving her a confused gaze, Alucio gazed around the room counting the figures in his head. "Princess…there are only five who have attended…I fail to see Blake." His grey eyes widened when a sound came from the corner of the room. Crystal smiled and smoothed her robe, her eyes shifted to look up at the figure that emerged and stalked toward the table.

"So nice of you to join us Shadow leader….or shall I say my shadow master." She extended a hand graciously as the form shifted the purple insignia, pulling back the hood and knelt before his ruler.

"My princess…or rather my queen." His piercing ruby red eyes caught the teen's gaze and lowered as he gently kissed her hand. As he did this a look of shock and even rage flashed across the faces of the village leaders.

Pleased with this, she inclined her head and Blake returned swiftly to his seat. Regaining his composure, Alucio lowered himself into his seat and glanced at the final empty seat. Crystal followed his gaze and her expression turned dark.

"And I suppose the leader of the village of spirit…." She trailed off and looked expectantly at Blake who nodded.

"Aiden is with her highness Prism. He considers acting as her mentor a far greater calling then coming to this meeting."

Saying nothing to the other's comment, she turned toward Alucio. "Well, it would seem we have to inform Aiden of these matters later Alucio. And without further adieu I want to purpose a proposition to all of you." She rose to her feet and motioned to Alucio, who passed out a rolled up parchment to each member.

Castor blinked in shock and awe, his black eyes dancing along the parchment. "Your highness…certainly you can't be serious-"

"Oh but I am Castor!" She coolly added as she stalked toward the far end of the room and blew the dust off a piece of parchment.

Makani, the wind leader, paled and shot to his feet. All traces of the smile he had before had vanished. "But princess…this is treason…this is destruction of our greatest alliance….its…"

"It is the promise of wealth and promise beyond your wildest dreams. A simple alliance that is past its use is worthless to us now. These are dark times," Alucio added and brushed off the table with a single swipe of his cloak.

Antaeus's hands shook and his vision blurred with unshed tears. _'How far…how far have we fallen…she fallen…that we could even attempt something like this.'_

Crystal spread the parchment upon the table and leaned down staring at the map it contained. She looked up and gave the others a chilling smile.

"I purpose, with our combined powers, we take control the kingdom of Celion and bring our sister kingdom of Hyrule to its knees." Her blue eyes twinkled with ghastly pleasure at the look of shock and awe on each face.

And behind her figure, her shadow wavered ever so slightly from its original form. And Antaeus could have sworn he had seen something in that shadow, that should not have existed.

_Thank you so much for even reading this! God it's been so long. ;w; please read and review! ^ ^_


End file.
